degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 229: Carry On
Main Plot: Jeremy (Jeremy is practicing his guitar in the parking lot of his audition for Spotlight Stars) Jeremy: We could have had it all! Rolling in the deep! Jamie: You sound fine. Better than fine actually. If you don’t pass the audition, there’s something wrong with the judges. Isaac: You have nothing to worry about, bro. Jeremy: Except that I’m about to be put on national television. Guys, this could be my big break! Jamie: Yes, and we can travel the world together as you go on world tours and interviews and- (Jeremy kisses her passionately) Jeremy: It’ll be great! And Isaac, man, you’d be like my entourage! Isaac: Sounds…prolific. Jamie: If you win this competition you get a record deal and an album and- Jeremy: Everything I’ve ever wanted! Jamie: Yes! Let’s go, you don’t want to be late! (They get out of the car and Jeremy sees a bunch of other people going to audition) Jeremy: Watch out bitches, I’m the real winner up in here… (Jamie laughs and puts her arm around him and the three walk inside) Intro Sub Plot: Scott (Scott and Alicia are walking to class) Alicia: Hey, do you know what we’re doing in gym today? Scott: No and I could care less. That class is a living hell. Alicia: Ooh! There’s Mr. Teller, let’s go ask! Scott: Why? Alicia: Cuz he’s awesome! (Alicia drags Scott over to Mr. Teller, their gym teacher) Alicia: Hey Mr. T! What are we doing today? Mr. Teller: You seem excited! We’ll just be doing dodgeball. Alicia: Yay! Mr. Teller: I expect participation from you today, Mr. Taylor. (Mr. Teller eyes Scott and then smiles at Alicia before walking away) Scott: What a dick! Alicia: Shut up, he’s awesome. Scott: Yeah, because he’s one of your favorites. The guy thinks sports are like the only important thing in life. Alicia: Well he is a gym teacher. Maybe if you just participated then you- Scott: How about no? Nothing makes me angrier than athletes and their determination to win every single time. I hate gym class more than anything. Alicia: Just saying- Scott: Not listening! La la la! (They both laugh and continue to go to class) Third Plot: Danielle (Ms. Hooper and Danielle pull up in the school’s parking lot) Ms. Hooper: You better hope they don’t give you a detention. This is the third time you’ve been late this month. Danielle: Whatever. Ms. Hooper: I was thinking of making bacon mac and cheese tonight…you know, your favorite. Danielle: I’m gonna go. (Danielle gets out of the car and slams the door) Ms. Hooper: She still hates me…I have to fix this… (She drives away, looking determined) Main Plot: Jeremy (Jeremy is backstage practicing his guitar chords) Leah: Wow, who knew the film guru had a musical side as well. Do you juggle too? Jeremy: No, what the hell are you wearing? (Leah is wearing a feathery showgirl outfit) Leah: You have to be remembered somehow. Jeremy: Leah, right? (Leah shakes his hand) Leah: Yeah. I guess we’re competitors now, camera boy. Jeremy: Do you really think a stupid costume will get you farther? Leah: Everyone knows that the final contestants all have a hook. Something that will make audiences remember them. Just because you're contestant number 50 doesn't mean anything. Whether it be their struggle with tit cancer or their dad committing suicide on their birthday, that’s how they garner fans. Jeremy: Wow, um, you don’t hold back at all, do you? Leah: Nope, I guess that’s my hook. Now what’s yours, camera boy? Jeremy: I don’t know…I guess I never thought of one. I’m engaged? Leah: Teen marriage…you’ll gain popularity among teens but most people who watch this show are 30 and over who will think you’re a stupid bum. Jeremy: Damn…do you think you can help me? need a wow factor! Leah: Why not help someone I actually know. Most of these people don’t deserve it anyway, at least I know you’re not a dick. Well if you don’t have an emotional sob story, I guess we’ll have to go the costume route… (Leah looks at him, thinking of an idea) Jeremy: Why do I think this is going to be a big mistake? Leah: Risk equals reward, camera boy. Now come on, I have an idea. (Leah drags him into a fitting room) Sub Plot: Scott (In gym class, everyone is doing their stretches and Scott it standing there) Angel: If you don’t do shit he’s gonna yell at you. Scott: Whatever, I’m not sinking to the level where I listen to what he says. Angel: Why do you hate him so much? Scott: He looks down on people who aren’t athletic like him which pisses me off. Mr. Teller: Scott, start moving! You’re not going to shed that baby fat any other way! Scott: Excuse me?! Angel: Just shh, do what he says. Mr. Teller: Today we’ll be doing dodgeball. I’ll go get the balls, you all behave. Scott: I can’t believe he said that to me! What a fucking dick! Alicia: I’m sure he was just joking. Scott: Okay, are you in love with him or something? Alicia: No, I just think he’s a cool teacher. Mr. Teller: Alicia, do you want to help me with this? Alicia: Yeah, sure! (Alicia runs off) Angel: You’re right, Scott. He is a dick, and he’s creepy as hell. But just put forth the effort and you won’t cause any more problems. Scott: Maybe causing problems is on my agenda… (Scott gives her a smirk and walks off) Angel: Why are you such a stubborn prick! Main Plot: Jeremy (Jamie and Isaac are in the audience) Jamie: Jeremy is next, I can’t wait! I’m shaking so bad, hold me. Isaac: Calm down, he’ll do fine! (They hold each other’s hands as the host comes onstage) Todd: Welcome to Spotlight Stars! Here we have our next contestant, Jeremy Litten. (Jeremy is seen wearing a robe backstage) Jeremy: I don’t know about this, Leah. Leah: Well you don’t have time to go back now. Don’t mess up. (Leah pushes him onstage and rips off his robe) Jamie: I can’t breathe right now, oh my god. I wonder how he’s feeling. (He comes onstage only wearing a speedo, Jamie and Isaac look horrified as the audience all laugh) Isaac: I’m guessing a little breezy… Jamie: No…he isn’t doing this. (On stage) Todd: This is an interesting getup, Jeremy. I don’t think we’ve ever seen this before. Jeremy: Oh ya know, I just really want to win this competition and whatever helps the judges- (He spins around and points to his butt which has “vote yes” written on it) Todd: Wow! (The audience all whistles and cheers) Jamie: He is dead… Todd: Why don’t we get to the audition then. (Jeremy looks at Jamie in the audience who looks pissed) Jeremy: Oh uh…yeah…okay… (He looks nervous as he begins to start) Third Plot: Danielle (Danielle sits down with her lunch table) Danielle: Any word from Jeremy on his audition? Moon: Not yet, but she’s not talking to me, remember? She’ll tell you guys, not me. Caylee: Jamie will get over it Moon, I wouldn’t worry too much. Moon: Whatever. (Ethan sits down) Ethan: How are you feeling, Danielle? Danielle: Uh, fine? Why? Ethan: Oh…I thought you knew… Danielle: Knew what? (Ethan points to Brad flirting and sitting with Chloe) Danielle: Are they together? Olivia: Almost, but not quite. Ethan: Sorry, I thought you knew. Danielle: It’s fine, I mean he should be with someone he doesn’t have to keep secret, right? (Danielle starts to tear up and Ethan hugs her) Olivia: Just be happy you got to spend the time with him that you did. Danielle: Yeah…ugh this is all my mom’s fault. And she wonders why I’m not talking to her anymore. Caylee: I’m sure she just thought it would be best of you to stop dating him. Danielle: Or she freaking was jealous since my dad left her since she’s an annoying ass bitch. Moon: Harsh much? Danielle: I can’t deal with this right now. I need to finish my art project. (Danielle leaves and everyone feels bad for her) Sub Plot: Scott (Mr. Teller is making teams for dodgeball) Mr. Teller: Jarrod, left. Angel, right. Alicia, left. Brendan, left. Scott, left. Jarrod: Why did I get stuck with the fag on my team? Scott: Pardon? Alicia: I will take you out, I don’t care if you’re on my team. Brendan: Well I guess with these two on our team, we’ve already lost. Mr. Teller: The game starts now! (Everyone starts throwing balls) Alicia: Let’s go, Scott! Scott: Yeah, I’m a better dodger than a thrower. Alicia: Bullshit! Throw this! (Alicia tosses him a ball and he throws it, but it doesn’t even make it over the line) Jarrod: Looks like it didn’t go over the rainbow, faggot! (Alicia throws a ball at him) Mr. Teller: Foul, doesn’t count! Jarrod: You bitch! Mr. Teller: Cut it out, you guys! Scott, try again! (Scott groans) Scott: I shouldn’t be forced to do this… Alicia: Stop making it such a big deal! Just throw the ball! (Brendan throws a ball at Scott) Brendan: Watch out faggot! (Scott gets hit right in the face) Scott: Damn! Mr. Teller: Scott, sit out! We’ll chat later! Scott: Why are we chatting? I’m the one that got my nose rearranged! Mr. Teller: We must discuss your work ethic which is laughable. Scott: No, this class is laughable! (Scott goes to the locker room and Alicia watches him, getting hit while distracted) Main Plot: Jeremy (Jeremy is changed backstage and sees Jamie and Isaac) Jeremy: I got my ticket! I made it! Jamie: What the hell is your problem?! Jeremy: What? Jamie: You just flaunted you’re body to all of America! Jeremy: Jame, this is really just one big popularity contest, I need a hook! I need to be memorable! Jamie: So you need to be naked in order for that to happen? Girls are going to think you’re a tool. People at school will think you’re a tool! Jeremy: I’m leaving in under a month anyway! Jamie: But I’m still there for a whole other year and I don’t want to be the girlfriend of the stripper on TV! Jeremy: So you want to breakup? Jamie: No! I just can’t believe you would do that! All the girls are going to want to have you, but you’re mine! Jeremy: And I’ll tell them exactly that! I would never cheat on you again, Jamie! Jamie: I’m just scared I’m going to lose you once girls prettier and more popular than me start to go for you. Jeremy: You’re the only girl I want, Jamie. You know that. (He kisses her and they hug) Jeremy: This contest won’t change us. If it does, I’ll quit. You’re more important to me than a silly music career. Jamie: I love you. (They continue to hug and Isaac stands there awkwardly) Isaac: Is there like a food table or something? (They both roll their eyes and laugh) Third Plot: Danielle (Danielle is at her locker and Chloe and Brittany walk by) Brittany: Chloe’s first boyfriend! Chloe: Not yet, but almost! (Danielle slams her face into the locker next to her) Ethan: Hey, don’t ruin that pretty face of yours. Danielle: Why do I care so much if he’s with another girl? He doesn’t like me anymore, so there’s no chance of us getting back together. I should just move on. Ethan: Moving on is hard. Believe me… (Ethan gives her a flirtatious look) Danielle: I wish it were easier. It hurts every time I see him. Ethan: I can help with that. (Ethan kisses her and after a second, she pushes him away) Danielle: What the hell?! When did I say it was okay to do that? Ethan: When didn’t you? Danielle: Ethan, I don’t like you. I never will either. Ethan: Why not? Danielle: Because you made me think I was pregnant once. You ruined my art project another time. When you don’t get what you want, you do stupid stuff. Ethan: Haven’t you heard of character flaws? Danielle: Haven’t you heard of not interested! Ethan: Man, you’re still a bitch. Danielle: Excuse me? I’m a bitch just because I won’t go out with you? Since when is a girl entitled to say yes when she’s asked out? Ethan: When she’ll be happy she did later. Danielle: You are so damn cocky. Ethan: Well you’re a cunt. (Danielle slaps him) Danielle: Don’t ever call a girl that again. That’s about the lowest thing you can call them. And you still wonder why I won’t go out with you? That’s hilarious. (Danielle walks away, angry and Ethan holds his cheek where he was slapped looking furious) Sub Plot: Scott (Scott goes into the locker room after school) Jarrod: What the hell are you doing here? Scott: I left my English book, get off my case. Jarrod: Hey man, you think he snuck in here thinking he could sneak a peek at one of us? Brendan: Wouldn’t surprise me. Scott: In your dreams. Jarrod: You calling me gay? I’m sure you want all of this. (Jarrod starts holding onto Scott and cutting off his airway) Jarrod: You thought you could come in here and get a quickie? (Brendan punches Scott in the stomach) Brendan: Not happening little man! (Jarrod lets go and punches Scott in the face) Brendan: I can’t believe they let cocksuckers in this locker room. Might as well just let in pedophiles. (They both leave the locker room and Scott falls to the ground, in intense pain) Main Plot: Jeremy (Jeremy is packing his guitar and getting ready to leave when an exec walks up to him) Caroline: Hi, here is your information and legal papers. You also get a free week-long trip for and and 8 others to LA for the initial Hollywood Round of the competition. That’s come later in the summer. Jeremy: Really? That’s sweet, how generous. Caroline: It’s really just for the people that don’t make it so they’re not stuck in LA alone afterwards. Jeremy: Well thanks! Caroline: See you in LA, kid. Oh and nice butt. (Caroline winks and Jamie shoots up) Jamie: You better not sleep with her to make it another round. Jeremy: As if. This is so neat though, we all get to go to LA. Jamie: Hm, free airfare and hotel rooms. Jeremy: At least we won’t have to do long distance right away. (Jamie looks up and drops the papers, running off) Jeremy: What did I say now? Isaac: I have no clue, man. You know her. She snaps at the stupidest shit. Jeremy: I better go check it out. I’m starting to wonder if this is even worth it. Isaac: Man, I’d be pissed if you ditched this once in a lifetime chance for a girl. Is she loves you, she’ll support you through this whole thing. Jeremy: Yeah…I’ll go see what she’s thinking right now. (Jeremy leaves and Isaac sighs) Sub Plot: Scott (Scott is going to his locker, still limping from the beating and passes Dex and Eliza) Dex: You okay, man? Scott Not exactly. Eliza: You have a black eye! What happened? Dex: Who did this to you, I will beat the shit out of them. Scott: No you won’t. I’m going to tell everyone it was a random mugger. Eliza: Why? Scott: Because it was Jarrod. I won’t let anyone put their life at risk just to give me justice. Dex: Man, I’m not letting that dick beat up my bro and just- (Eliza slaps him) Eliza: No swearing! Dex: Sorry! Scott: Listen, don’t mention it was Jarrod to anyone. ANYONE. Especially Eric. You guys promise? (They both nod) Dex: You need a hug? Scott: Kinda. (Dex hugs Scott tight and Scott winces in pain, but doesn’t let go) Dex: I’m really sorry, man. Scott: It’s fine. (Scott looks upset as Dex lets go) Eliza: Let’s go get you ice for your eye. (They help Scott to the nurse’s office) Third Plot: Danielle (Danielle walks inside her house and sees her mom and Brad at the table) Danielle: What the hell? Ms. Hooper: I need you to forgive me, Danielle. This is the only thing I could come up with. Brad: Hi. Danielle: You invited him here so we could make up and get back together? Ms. Hooper: I’m not thrilled about it, but if it will get you talking to me again, it’s all worth it. Danielle: Mom, he’s with someone else already. Brad: Not necessarily. Danielle: You still have feelings for me? Brad: No…well yes, but I just need to move on. Please try to understand, Danielle. Chloe is great and not dramatic. You were- Danielle: Dramatic. Yeah, I know. Ms. Hooper: This wasn’t supposed to happen… Danielle: Just go, Brad. You should have never come in the first place. Brad: It was nice seeing you, Ms. Hooper. Ms. Hooper: Oh, I’m sure. (Brad awkwardly leaves and Danielle holds back tears) Ms. Hooper: Baby, I had no idea he had already moved on. I thought you two would get back- Danielle: Don’t talk to me. (Danielle charges upstairs and Ms. Hooper sighs and looks guilty) Main Plot: Jeremy (Jamie is sitting in the back of Jeremy’s truck and he sits next to her) Jeremy: What’s wrong babe? Jamie: I didn’t realize we’d have to do long distance for a while. Jeremy: We’ll do fine. Jamie: How can you be so sure? I moved in with you so we’d eliminate all the forces trying to tear us apart, but it seems like when one disappears, three others appear. Jeremy: Because we’re the couple no one would expect to last, yet we’ll last longer than anyone. Jamie: Sometimes I’m not so sure. Jeremy: How can I prove it to you? Jamie: Are you still wearing that speedo? Jeremy: Yeah, why? Jamie: I have an idea. (She winks and they move to the backseat of his truck, starting to makeout) Third Plot: Danielle (Ms. Hooper knocks on Danielle’s door) Ms. Hooper: I’m coming in, Danielle. Danielle I’d rather you not. Ms. Hooper: Listen, without your father and without you, who am I supposed to talk to?! You’re my everything Danielle! I know I suck as a parent which is why I thought preventing you from seeing Brad would be a good thing. It would show you that I’m trying to be parental. But that’s not me! I’m the mom that talks about boy’s butts and has food fights and never uses the kitchen! Danielle: Mom- Ms. Hooper: I’m the cool mom and I tried to be the overbearing one and it just didn’t work out. And you ended up hating me and- Danielle: I don’t hate you. Ms. Hooper: You don’t? Danielle: I could never hate you. I was furious, but I still love you. I know you want what’s best for me and you didn’t think Brad was it. I’m starting to see he wasn’t either. I mean we break up for 2 weeks and he’s already with another girl? How much did I really mean to him? Ms. Hooper: You don’t know how happy I am to hear you talk to me! (They hug and Ms. Hooper starts crying) Danielle: It’s just…he was a part of my life for 7 months! Who am I without him? Ms. Hooper: I guess you’ll have to figure that out. (Danielle walks closer to her mirror) Danielle: This girl in the mirror…she relied on a guy for way too long. I don’t want to be that girl anymore. (Danielle throws a hairbrush at her mirror and it shatters) Ms. Hooper: Oh my. Danielle: I want to be just Danielle. Not Brad’s girlfriend. Ms. Hooper: Well why don’t we start by making dinner and then going out to buy a new mirror. Danielle: Mom… Ms. Hooper: You’re right, let’s go to the KFC drive-thru. Danielle: That’s more like it. Hah, like you’d use the kitchen! Ms. Hooper: Oh shush! (They both laugh as they leave and the door closes. The broken mirror is shown again) Sub Plot: Scott (Alicia and Scott are walking to class the next morning) Mr. Teller: That’s quite a bruiser there, Taylor. Did you take on the football team? Scott: What? Mr. Teller: More like the mathletes. (Scott starts fuming) Scott: Are you harassing me? Mr. Teller: Take a joke, kiddo. Scott: Don’t call me that. Alicia: Let’s lower the testosterone up in here. Okay, gents? We’ll see you in class, Mr. T. Mr. Teller: See you then, Alicia. Not so sure about your friend. (Scott stomps off) Scott: Why are you so buddy-buddy with him? He was just making fun of me. (Keith walks up to them) Keith: Are you guys talking about Teller? I’ve heard some crazy rumors about him and- Alicia: Well they’re not true! He could lose his job with people making shit up about him! What is wrong with people?! (Alicia storms off) Keith: What was that about? Scott: No clue… Keith: Nice eye. Scott: Fuck off. (Scott rolls his eyes and walks away, still looking worried about Alicia) Main Plot: Jeremy (Jeremy walks inside the school and everyone starts cheering for him) Jeremy: Wow. (Lauren, Trey, Tori, Jamie, Isaac, Caylee, Sadie, and Tim walk up to him) Jeremy: Did you guys put this together? Trey: You deserve it bro. Nice job making it to Hollywood. Isaac: Just don’t forget all us little people when you make it big. Jeremy: I could never forget you guys. Plus, we’re going to have the best senior trip ever. We’re ALL going to Hollywood! Caylee: No freaking way! Tim: Damn! This summer will be the best. Sadie: Even me?! (Jeremy looks annoyed) Jamie: Yes, Sadie! (Jamie punches Jeremy in the gut) Jeremy: I guess. Lauren: This will be a trip to remember for sure! Tori: It’ll be like a great goodbye vacation! Since we’re all going in different directions. Jeremy: Glad I could bring everyone together one last time. Trey: You just gotta win this competition and then get a record deal and become famous! Jeremy: I plan on it… (Jeremy looks determined as Jamie kisses him and he smiles) 'NEXT WEEK' Sadie: This is just perfect…not. QUESTIONS ARE ANSWERED Alicia: Why am I taking the fall for this? Sadie: He still hates me… Dex: Why are they coming back now? Eliza: I don’t know, I’m so scared. WHY ARE BLAKE AND JOSH BACK? Dex: Do they want to hurt you? Eliza: I don’t know what they want, but they’re dangerous… Dex: I’ll keep you safe… IS SOPHIE GOOD OR BAD? Alicia: Why should I trust you again? Sophie: Because I realized my mistakes. Alicia: Why do I feel like I’m going to regret this? CAN SADIE AND JEREMY BE FRIENDS? Sadie: You’re still holding last semester against me. Jeremy: I think there’s something wrong with you, Sadie. Sadie: The only wrong thing was being your friend in the first place. LAST EPISODE BEFORE THE FINALE Sophie: Shit! Hide it! Blake: You’re not so innocent. (Dex throws a punch) THINGS HEAT UP (Alicia lights a joint) (Eliza holds a letter, looking scared) Josh: You’re just a toy to her. Dex: Yeah, well I heard you had a small dick. THE FINAL EPISODE BEFORE THE SEASON 2 FINALE NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts